


Coffee Kisses

by Woman_of_Letters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff, Hank Pym did, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Of tony of course, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Has PTSD, That's not even important to the story just saying, Tony Has Issues, Ultron still exists, also, and everyone really, because fuck that movie for screwing over the comics, but Tony didn't create him, civil war never happened, so does tony, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_Letters/pseuds/Woman_of_Letters
Summary: Or, alternatively, the 5 times Steve hated Tony drinking coffee and the one time he didn’t mind so much.





	1. Introducing Tony's addiction and some Steve feels

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I love coffee so I centered all conflict around Tony's coffee addiction. Sue me.  
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated, hope you like the story! (Come rant over these 2 idiots with me.)  
> And, if you like my writing, feel free to check out my other stories under this account!

Steve Hated Coffee.

That needed to be said. Capital-H Hated. It was terrible. 

As a scrawny kid growing up in Brooklyn, his ma and Bucky had basically forced tea down his throat, even when he wasn’t sick. Eventually, he got used to the taste, and it now brought him a source of comfort. Coffee, however, he detested. It was bitter and unpleasant to taste, dehydrated you, smelled terrible, and was just all around awful. Plus, thanks to the serum, caffeine didn’t really do anything for him. 

Unfortunately, as he was bound to discover, the Avengers' resident genius could not function without a constant supply of the terrible dirt water. 

1.  
The first time Steve hated the fact that Tony drank coffee was a hot summer day in New York City. Intimidated, he stood outside Stark Tower and looked up. What was his earlier remark? “Big ugly building”? He was supposed to enter that tower, meet with none other than Tony Stark, and move in. Of course, if he had any say in the matter, he would settle for a lean-to on the side of the road. But, as luck would have it, Nick Fury had been musing about lodgings for the team and Stark had offered up his tower, free of rent, for all the Avengers. They were ordered to move in the next day. 

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like his team-really, he did! It was more a matter of Stark, specifically. Obviously, he and the other man had gotten off on the wrong foot, but after the battle of New York, there had been no time for apologies or getting to know one another. And although Steve was willing to forgive and forget, he was worried Stark would not be so open to friendly gestures.

‘That’s ridiculous,’ he argued with himself. ‘He’s willing to open his tower to all of us.’

Okay, so Steve was apprehensive. Sue him. 

And, although he admitted that Stark was not the lowlife he had took him for, Steve was still wary of the loud, abrupt genius. Sure, he might be a good guy, but would they really get along?

Steve become aware that his standing still in the middle of a crowded sidewalk for so long had garnered some attention. Sighing, he shifted his duffle higher up on his shoulder and marched inside, feeling like he was facing a firing squad. 

The nice lady at the front desk with a stud through her nose directed him to what she referred to as the ‘exclusive’ elevator. 

“This will take you straight up to the private floors,” she explained. “press the button for the common room. Mister Stark will meet you there.”

Steve nodded, swallowed, and did what he was told. As the elevator rose, his tension grew. Why did they have to meet so far up anyways? He felt silly for being nervous. 

The doors opened with a zing, and an arrow with a suction cup for a tip planted itself 3 millimeters from Steve’s ear before he had time to blink.

“Whoops, sorry Cap!” Hawkeye called, jogging over to retrieve his weapon with a carefree grin. “Thought you’d be Bruce. Wanted to see if I could make him angry.”

Steve was puzzled. “Don’t you think we should avoid provoking the Hulk out of respect to Mr. Stark’s property?”

“The top 15 floors are Hulk-Proofed,” a new voice entered the conversation, and Tony Stark strolled into view, a steaming coffee mug held in his hand. “Well, as Hulk-proof as I could make them. Still have yet to test it out though; Brucie-bear seems adverse to the idea, even though it is in the name of science. Well, dear Captain, won’t you step out of the elevator?” 

All of this was said rapid fire in what seemed to be a single breath, and Stark had yet to look up from the tablet he was balancing on the arm his was holding his coffee with. Steve felt his nerves, which had calmed slightly, surge back vigorously. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. Thank you for inviting me to your home.”

At this, Stark did look up. He seemed surprised for a split second, but an easy smirk passed over his features. “Oh captain, my captain,” he drawled, “There is no need for formalities here. Tony is fine, or genius extraordinaire, whichever you prefer.”

“How about ‘dipshit’?” Clint cut in, grinning as Tony shot him a dirty look. 

“Only been here 2 hours, birdbrain, and you’re already disrespecting your landlord.”

“2 hours?” Steve asked. “Am I late? The notice said 2:30, so I…”

“No sweat, capsicle. You’re the only one to show up on time. Little Birdie here decided to come early and rob me of my lunch, Bruce had been here a week already, and the widow moved in sometime last night without my knowledge. Which reminds me, I really need to find out how she breached my security…” He trailed off, attention returned to his tablet, tapping furiously.

“And Thor?” Steve questioned.

“Hmm?” came the distracted reply. Brown eyes peered up at him. “Oh! Big guy is on Asgard right now, but he’s free to come and go as he pleases. I’m thinking of building a dimensional gateway on this floor so it will be easier for him to travel. Anyway, come on in, let me show you the place.”

And with that, they were walking, Stark talking at such a rapid-fire pace it was all Steve could do to keep up. When he had first met the man, his stature made him seem so small, until he had opened his mouth. Whatever you wanted to say about Stark, he could fill up any room with his words.

Lost in his thoughts, Steve had tuned back into the one-sided conversation in time to hear “…make a note of that, Jarvis.”

“Yes sir, should I inform Miss Potts?” came a reply in a British tone, causing Steve to jump and look around for the intruder.

“Oh, sorry Cap, that’s Jarvis, my AI. And no, please Jarvis. Pep won’t be happy to know I’m doing another potentially explosive experiment.”

“AI? Pep? Potentially explosive?” Steve asked cautiously as they arrived at a cozy area with couches adjoining a rather large kitchen. 

Stark just laughed. “All will be revealed, don’t worry. You’ll meet Pepper soon.”

The British voice cut into the conversation, seemingly coming from the ceiling. “Allow me to introduce myself, captain. I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark’s Automated butler of sorts.”

“Aww, J, you’re so much more than that!” 

Jarvis continued, ignoring Tony’s interruption. “IF you ever require anything at all, please feel free to ask me. I can be of use introducing you to the tower, and have taken it upon myself to start a file with the purpose of briefing you on the 21th century.” 

Steve had never felt more out of his depth. “Th-thank you, Jarvis.”

“Don’t mention it, Captain.” 

“Well!” Tony clapped his hands together, or attempted to, with all he was carrying. “Glad to see you’re making friends. Straight through here is the common kitchen, which reminds me, I need more coffee.” He downed what was remaining in his cup in one gulp, then hurried into what was quite possibly the largest kitchen Steve had ever seen. Counterspace wrapped around a gigantic island in the center. The walls were done in a light peach color, everything else tiled with marble. Despite its size, it seem homey and comfortable.

“Would you like something to drink, Capsicle?” Tony asked from the fancy coffee maker.

“Just some water. I’ll get it,” Steve responded, walking behind Tony to get to the sink.

Unfortunately, Tony chose that moment to turn around, and, apparently misjudging the distance between the two of them, crashed right into Steve.

Piping hot coffee spilled over both of them. Steve sucked in a sharp breath at the heat, while Tony remained largely unaffected.”

Tony swore. “I’m so sorry, crap. There’s a shower and new clothes on your floor, if you want to change. I’m such a klutz, honestly.” 

Steve took a step back, plucking a little at the wet cloth clinging to his torso. “It’s alright, I’ll just get changed.”

Tony continued apologizing, the man’s awkwardness putting Steve to ease as he fluttered around the kitchen, moping up the floor with a spare rag. (Steve was surprised at that-he expected the man to have servants to clean up his messes, like Howard had.) 

“Right, changed, let me just show you to your floor… shit I probably ruined your shirt, sorry bout that, I can replace it…”

“Did…did you say my floor?” Steve interrupted, flabbergasted. 

“Hmm?” Stark looked up as he led them to the elevator. “Oh yes, each team member has their own floor, yours is 8th from the top, right below mine actually. Part of it is devoted to an art studio, I hope you don’t mind, but Peggy mentioned that you loved to draw, so I went ahead and added it.” Tony said this all like it was no big deal, and before Steve could even ask how he knew Peggy, the elevator doors opened at his floor and Tony continued. “Bathroom’s through there,” he said, pointing at a door. “Bedroom that way, you can drop your stuff wherever, I went ahead and bought you clothes, or Pepper did anyway, Fury gave me your measurements. Sorry again, bye.” And he was gone. 

Steve stood in the entryway, coffee slowly dripping off him, his meager possessions in his duffle bag, staring apprehensively at the expansive space. His anxiety came rushing back, and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of being out of place. As he moved into the bathroom and shucked off his shirt onto the floor, he couldn’t help but hate the coffee Tony had spilled on him for interrupting what had almost been a Moment. The bitter smell of it wafted to his nostrils, and he made a note to ask Tony how he knew Peggy before he stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash all his cares away.


	2. Clint is a birdbrain and Tony has a minor breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank war occurs in the tower. Casualties and shenanigans ensue, and everyone can only agree on one thing-It's all Clint's fault. 
> 
> (Or, a caffeine deprived Tony is not a happy Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Kinda rushed and hasn't been beta'd, but I hope you like it! Please leave comments, I live off them!

The Avengers settled into life at the tower. Weeks passed. They were still adjusting, finding new things to learn about each other, little quirks that affected daily life. 

Natasha danced for hours 3x a week in her studio, and nobody was allowed to interrupt or observe at the threat of impalement. Clint liked to climb things and be up high; a person could be easily startled walking into the kitchen and hearing greetings from the top of the refrigerator. Bruce meditated and did yoga in the common room. Thor was gone as often as he was there, but when he did appear, they went through ridiculous amounts of food. And Tony drank coffee.

Correction: Tony drank a lot of coffee. He consumed it. Clint joked that he absorbed the caffeine straight out of the air. With his sleep schedule was erratic at best, and the sheer amount of coffee Tony drank, Steve figured the man would not function well without it.

That was an understatement. 

As with most incidents, it was Clint’s fault. Though an argument could be made that the blame rested partially on Thor. (That argument was protested against by saying Thor wasn’t even present at the time of the incident, which was then rebuffed by saying Thor had set the whole thing into motion so it couldn’t be completely Clint’s fault. Nobody accepted this conclusion.)

Thor had started a prank war in the tower, and it’s safe to say that it escalated out of control. Originally Thor had, with the intention of getting a good laugh, put a sticky, glue like substance from Asgard that set when the owner commanded on top of several high places where Clint habitually perched. Thor later confided to Steve that it was a substance of Loki’s invention. The end result was Clint being stuck atop the cabinets for several hours. Clint retaliated by filling Thor’s Pop-tarts with hot sauce. The prank war spread to the rest of the Avengers except for Bruce-for obvious reasons-and Natasha-because even Clint wasn’t that stupid. 

Steve found his room completely decorated with 4th of July steamers, balloons, and paint, courtesy of Tony. Steve and Thor attempted to ambush Tony in his lab with silly string, only for his robots to chase them all over. 

Thor was contacted by Jane to meet up for a special date, only to arrive and find Darcy instead, who grinned, telling him, “Tony bribed us. Step up your game on this prank war, ken doll.” Thor and Clint tried to set up a booby trap in Tony’s penthouse, only for Jarvis to catch incriminating footage of the whole affair. 

Clint went to the archery range to practice, and found all his arrows replaced with the toy ones that had suction cups for tips. 

That night, they called an emergency meeting. 

“This has gone on long enough!” Clint hissed, throwing one of the fake arrows down onto the closet floor. “We need to get him back!”

“Aye, my friend,” Thor said from where he was perched on top of an overturned bucket. “But we must tread carefully. He is crafty, and has many means of revenge at his fingertips.” 

“It has to be a good prank,” Clint insisted. “One that will catch him off guard.”

“Umm…” Steve pushed a mop out of the way, “Why are we all standing in the janitorial closet?”

They both looked at him like he was insane. “To avoid Jarvis overhearing, duh,” Clint replied.

“You do realize there is a more comfortable-and roomy-place in this tower where Jarvis is not installed?” Steve prompted.

He received two blank stares in response.

“One that holds a rather deadly potential ally?”

The maniacal grin that spread across Clint’s face made Steve wished he had kept quiet.

~

“What do you want?” Natasha asked, a stun gun pointed at them.

“Help, fair widow,” Thor answered.

Natasha lowered her weapon. “It’s after 11,” She said with a blank look. “Come back in the morning.”

“Wait!” Clint yelped as she began to close the door. “It’s about Tony.”

Natasha paused, before ushering them inside and closing the door behind them with a click. “I’m listening.” 

~

After they explained their dilemma, Natasha merely rolled her eyes. “You’re thinking to simple. Too generic. You gotta hit him where he lives.”

Clint’s eyes lit up. “Or what makes him live, perhaps…”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “What are you thinking, Clint?”

“You’ll see.” 

~

Clint and Tony were the only ones in the Tower that drank coffee. Steve didn’t like it, Bruce couldn’t have caffeine, Thor was unaffected by it, and Natasha Stuck to tea and vodka. 

So, nobody else noticed when Clint bought his own coffee maker and moved it to his floor, no longer frequenting the kitchen for his daily fix. 

Nobody else noticed when the huge stores of coffee kept throughout the tower disappeared for 45 minutes while Tony was in a meeting. 

Everybody noticed, however, when Tony started acting stranger than usual. 

~

“Are you all right, Tony?” Steve asked as he walked into the common room to find the genius lying on a couch, a washcloth over his eyes. 

Tony groaned. “I’ve got a killer migraine. Don’t know why.”

Steve hummed in sympathy, grabbing him some Tylenol. 

~

The corner of Clint’s mouth twitched up as he watched a bleary eyed Tony walk straight into the doorframe, blink, and continue on his way.

~

Thor was the first one to find him sleeping-in the elevator of all places, He picked him up and took him to his penthouse, tucking him in bed. Tony didn’t even wake up.

~

Steve was next, finding him slumped over a tablet at his desk.

~

The accidental explosions coming from the lab seemed to triple. 

~

Tony stumbled into the kitchen, an empty mug in his hand. 

“Good afternoon,” Steve said in greeting, stepping in front of him.

“mmmrgh.” Tony walked into Steve, looking up with a puzzled expression. “Oh. Is’a Steve. ‘Ello Steve.” 

“Hello Tony,” Steve replied, slightly bemused. “What’re you doing?”

Tony’s forehead crinkled, producing an adorable crease between his eyebrows. He paused, before his expression smoothed out, his mouth drawing into and ‘o’ shape. He held up his mug for inspection. “Coffee.” 

“Okay, well I’ll get out of your way then.” Steve moved to the side, giving Tony a clear path to the coffee maker. 

Once his mug was filled, he turned and shuffled back towards the elevator. At the table, Clint-who had been watching the whole thing-dissolved into fits of giggles.

~

“Tony!” Pepper seemed exasperated, even via hologram. “I needed those R&D projects yesterday! What’s going on?” 

“I d-don’t know, Pep, I’m sorry, it slipped my mind-“ Tony’s hands shook as he reached for some papers, “I’ll have them to you tonight, I p-promise.”

Her face softened, transitioning into concern. “Tony, when’s the last time you slept? And for how long?”

“Last night, Pep, almost-shit,” he scrambled to pick up the files he dropped, “almost 7 hours I s-swear, I just-“ a huge yawn cut him off “I feel weird. I think I need more coffee.”

“Maybe you’ve had too much,” she sounded dubious. 

“Maybe,” he plopped back in his chair, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Goodbye Pep.”

~

“Hey Tony, any chance I could get a word with you about the armor specs for the team?” 

“Not now Rogers,” Tony snapped. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m busy. And I don’t have time for geriatric supersoldiers pestering me.”

Surprised by the hostility in his tone, Steve took a step back. He thought Tony and he were making some progress, even becoming friends, and he didn’t know what he had done that would have warranted this outburst. Tony was just being rude. He narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I thought you might be able to spare a few minutes for your team, you know-the bunch of superheroes you have living with you? It’s kinda important to get the armor upgraded so that we are properly protected, but you know, if you are just too busy then I suppose our safety will just have to wait.”

Tony spun around, a retort ready on his lips, but his mug slipped out of his grasp, shattering on the ground and spilling coffee everywhere.

“Oh, fuck, I-“ Tony dropped to his knees, trying to pick up the pieces with his bare hands. “I’m sorry-I just-I didn’t mean to-“ His words were coming too fast, his breath hitching, and Steve realized he was pretty close to crying. 

“Hey,” Steve knelt down, pulling Tony’s hands away from the sharp shreds. “Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry I just-“ Tony looked at their hands. “Just need to fix-sorry-just trying…”

“It’s okay, I guess it’s just your thing to spill coffee around me, huh?” Steve meant it as a joke, but Tony burst into tears. “Crap, Tony I didn’t mean-well…” he trailed off, patting  
Tony awkwardly on the back, feeling very unqualified to deal with this.

“I was just trying…so sorry…just tired…m’alright…” Tony’s sentences were coming in short fragments.

“Hey, it’s alright, how about we get you to bed, and I’ll clean this up, okay?”

Tony fell asleep in this arms on the way up to his penthouse, and Steve put him to bed. As he got a damp rag and headed back towards the kitchen, he opened his phone and dialed a number he seldom used. “Miss Potts? I think we have a problem.”

~

All of the Avengers except Thor were sitting around the kitchen table the next morning. Tony was tapping furiously on his tablet, Clint was actively trying to drown his pancakes in maple syrup, Natasha was doing her nails and chewing gum, Bruce was sipping tea, and Steve was pretending to read the newspaper while actually keeping a worried eye on Tony. 

Tony, who seemed to have little to no memory of the previous night. 

The clack of heels on the tile floor caused all of their heads to snap up. Varying degrees of horror flashed across their faces as Virginia Potts, armed with a huge cup of coffee, a stack of files, and the face of a woman going into battle strode into the room. 

Tony gulped. “What did I do? I didn’t even do anything!” 

“No,” Pepper said gently, placing the coffee in front of him, her free hand landing in his hair. “You didn’t. But somebody else did. Now drink.” 

Tony obliged, humming happily as he chugged his first coffee in 6 days. Pepper glared around the table. “Who was it?”

Natasha snapped her gum, resuming painting her left pinky a tasteful beige. “Clint.”

Clint squeaked and shrunk in his seat as the fury of Pepper rounded on him. 

She stared. 

He gulped audibly.

She smiled.

He flinched.

Pepper dropped the stack of files on the table in front of him. “Paperwork on the past month. All Avengers duties, field reports, as well as a detailed report on why Tony’s productivity and mental health took an alarming dive this week. Due to Nick Fury tomorrow, 2:30 sharp. You'll be volunteering at 6 community service events with low profile coverage, as well as handling the paparazzi for the next week. And you owe Tony a cup of coffee.” She turned, kissed Tony on the cheek, and walked away, waving as she did. “Thanks for the call, Steve.” And she was gone. 

Clint stared in dismay at the folders and then back at his food, seeming unwilling to finish eating. 

Tony finished his cup, threw it across the room into the trash, and sighed, popping his back. “What did you do to her?”

Clint pouted. “I switched all your coffee out for decaf.”

There was a collective inhalation around the table.

“Ah.” Tony blinked. “that explains some things. I would be mad, only…” he gestured helplessly at the papers, “Pepper already is. So…good one.”

“Can we declare this prank war over?” Steve sighed with longsuffering. 

“All in favor?” Natasha asked, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow. All hands raised. “Good. Prank war over. I think Pepper won.”

Tony hopped up, a grin on his face, bouncing on his toes with his usual energy. “Well, with that settled I’m off to the lab. Got a lot to catch up on, and Steve, feel free to drop by later to talk about those armor specs.” He winked, leaving Steve speechless, spun on his heel, and walked off.

Steve couldn’t help but reflect that this could have all been avoided if Tony didn’t drink the rotten stuff in the first place.


End file.
